An unexpected threesome
by Sonicandamy1212
Summary: When Riley and Maya were having a bit of fun, Topanga sees them and wanted to join.


I'll understand if it's not as good because it's not long enough.

An unexpected threesome

Pairing: Riley, Maya, and Topanga

Introduction

When Riley and Maya were having a bit of fun, Topanga sees them and wanted to join.

At the Matthews apartment, Topanga was with Riley and Maya for the weekend. Cory and Auggie were away. Topanga was watching Tv until she heard some moans coming from Riley's room. She wanted to check if Riley and Maya were ok. When she reached Riley's room, she notices that the door was closed and she heard sensual moans again. Topanga feels like masterbating right now. She opens the door slowly and sees that Riley and Maya were having sex. She was shocked that her daughter was getting intimate with her best friend. Topanga wanted to masterbate so she was leaning on a wall and started to touch her breast and used her other hand to rub her pussy. She was now moaning loudly. Riley and Maya stopped making out when she heard a noise, they went to check the door and saw Topanga masterbating.

"Mom" asked Riley

Topanga looked up and saw Riley and Maya

"Mrs. Matthews what are you doing" asked Maya

"I'm sorry I heard your moans and I tried to control myself but I couldn't" said Topanga

Riley and Maya looked at each other,they smiled and looked back at Topanga

"what" asked Topanga

They hold Topanga's hands, led her to Riley's room, and then Topanga ended up smiling too when she knew what this is about.

Riley closed the door and then Maya started to kiss Topanga. She kissed Maya back. As they were kissing, they both fall to the bed. Riley went to the bed and started to kiss Topanga's neck. A few minutes later, Riley and Maya stripped Topanga down and Maya started to eat Topanga's pussy.

"OH OH OH MY GOD YES MAYA YES PLEASE" screamed Topanga

Maya liked what she heard and she went faster and Riley was kissing Topanga. Her moans were muffled in Riley mouth. Maya started to insert two fingers into Topanga, she was thrusting really fast.

Topanga was feeling her climax coming

"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD I'M GONNA CUM" screamed Topanga before Riley silenced her by kissing her

Maya inserted her third finger into Topanga.

Topanga couldn't hold it anymore. She screams and came on Maya.

Riley broke the kiss from Topanga and started to lick Topanga's cum off of Maya and then kisses her. Topanga was rubbing her own pussy

"turn around" said Riley

Maya went on her knees and then Riley began to lick Maya's ass

"mmmmm Riley" Maya moaned as Riley continued

Topanga then got on her knees and started to kiss Maya, Riley then smacked Maya's ass a few times until it was light red and then started to eat out her ass harder

"RILEY YES YES GO FASTER" screamed Maya as she was still kissing Topanga

Riley was still going at a fast pace. Maya then came on Riley's mouth

Topanga broke the kiss and then she licks Maya cum off Riley and then she kisses her.

"Mom I got something" said Riley as she takes out her strapon

Topanga covered her mouth for what she saw

"use it on me" said Riley as she gives Topanga the strapon. Topanga puts it on

Riley went on her knees,Topanga slides the dildo inside Riley and began to thrust in and out of her

"OH YES MOM FUCK ME HARDER" screamed Riley

"you like Riley huh" Topanga asked seductively

"YES MOM I LIKE IT SO MUCH PLEASE GO DEEP" Riley moaned before she was silenced by Maya's lips

Riley screams were muffled in Maya's mouth as they were still kissing.

Topanga was really enjoying this right now having sex with Riley and Maya

Riley was getting turned on right now and Maya was kissing Topanga.

Topanga grabbed Riley's head as she went faster on thrusting inside her and now she was about to cum

"OH YES YES YES….KEEP GOING MOM….I'M GONNA CUM OH MY" screamed Riley

Topanga was going even faster now and Riley feels like she's going to explode.

Riley screamed in pleasure and came. Topanga took the strapon off of Riley and saw that it was covered in blood stains and cum. Riley falls to the bed and then Topanga leans in and kiss Riley and Maya was kissing Topanga's neck.

After a few minutes, Topanga was lying in the middle and Riley and Maya were lying in both Topanga's sides.

"Oh girls I was so horny when I saw you two having sex" said Topanga

"you were" asked Maya

"yes...I was masterbating so hard and I wanted to see it really close" said Topanga

"but instead you joined us" said Riley

"I know" said Topanga as she kisses Riley's head

"Mom please don't tell dad or Auggie about this" said Riley

"I didn't have any plans to tell them about it anyway" said Topanga

"good because it would've been really awkward if they knew" said Riley

"not to mention extreme drama" said Maya

Riley chuckled a little and then kisses Maya

"thanks girls I won't forget" said Topanga as she was going to leave but then Riley stopped her.

"you don't have to go..stay with us" said Riley

"sure" said Topanga as she lies back down

Then they all cuddled up

It was no doubt that Riley, Maya, and Topanga had a wild night

The end


End file.
